


Niki’s Delima

by Veela_Petal_of_Ice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Confused, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author needs to go to sleep, Can you tell?, Complicated Villains, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), My First Work in This Fandom, Niki | Nihachu Angst, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu-centric, No Niki murder bad, No wait actual tags uhhhh, Tommy has a crisis, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Niki | Nihachu, okay I’ll stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela_Petal_of_Ice/pseuds/Veela_Petal_of_Ice
Summary: Above the destruction of his home, Tommy watches; while someone watches him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Niki’s Delima

**Author's Note:**

> First work. Let’s go.

Tommy sighed as he sat down on the obsidian grid. The destruction still had smoke rising from the ground and loose dirt falling. The ground was a hazard to walk by, requiring lots of blocks and a water bucket in your inventory. Stupid green bastard and Techno. Stupid Dream, starting yet another war. Quackity was right, he started all of this shit. 

He scowled, flicking an obsidian chip down. Stupid anarchists. Stupid Techno betraying him. He ignored the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He didn’t need them. He was a big man! He…he didn’t miss the way Techno would make some quip about some stupid thing Tommy had done. He didn’t miss Phil’s stories of lands he had traveled through he didn’t miss it. He didn’t miss it. He didn’t. 

Besides, he had Tubbo now! His Tubbo! And yeah, maybe he was busy with his paperwork. And Quackity (why did he have so much power?). And re-rebuilding a ruined country. 

But that was all Dream and Techno’s fault anyways. Who knew three people could be so destructive? And so maybe he ignored the fact that all three of them were seen as gods. 

Tommy sighed again, fingers lightly tugging at his bandana, just for something to do. The clouds overhead reflected his mood, a dark grey and overcast sky. 

“Are you going to jump?”

The high voice scared startled him and he turned, on instinct reaching for his weapon. Oh shit he didn’t have one. He forgot, sure no one else would be around. But it was just Niki, pink hair blowing in the breeze. She had tied in back into a ponytail, keeping it out of her face. 

Tommy waved as she came over, sitting close enough beside him to have a conversation but still far enough away to respect personal boundaries. Which was fair, he had never really had time to get to know her, with all the wars going on and shit. And maybe he realized that he never put too much care into the people he was fighting with and against unless he already knew them. Maybe. 

“Hey,” he said quietly, looking back over. Niki bristled slightly in the corner of his eye. Strange. 

“Avoiding the question?” She said, voice still deceptively cheerful. Tommy shrugged. 

“I don’t need to answer, I ain’t doing that.” He swallowed memories back from exile. I’m safe now. He’s gone. I’m fine. 

He could feel her watching him. Her presence felt like fire, burning his skin. Despite the heat, he shivered. Something’s wrong here. 

“Tommy...do you regret it all? From the first war?” Niki said suddenly. And for a moment, he got what she meant. He and Dream, engaging in war, pulling all of the people around them into it too. Niki’s simple dream of a bakery, disrupted because of them. Tommy just wanting to hang with friends. He didn’t know what Dream had wanted. No one ever really knew. Whatever game he was playing, it had to be long term because he never stopped, only ever raising the stakes. 

Niki took another breath, then continued. “You know, when the server was family. Before we got so caught on stupid things like objects.” She sniffed, voice breaking. “Before we fell apart. I miss it.”

Tommy Innit did not cry. That was one of his rules to being him. He just didn’t. He was too much of a Big Man to do that. But still, the tears that had been lingering before suddenly made themselves known again and he had to grit his teeth to fight them back. 

“Do-“ He started and had to stop, because his voice was way too weak. “Do...you ever think Dream got what he wanted? He seemed...happy today.”

Niki’s tense shoulders smoothed out. She raised her head to the sky, rather than the ground she had been watching before. “I think he wants his family back. I talked to him, you know.”

Tommy did not know. 

“What?”

“I talked to him. About what he was doing. About how he pushed everyone away. And I think I know what his plan is.”

Tommy excitedly turned towards her, even as his brain slammed to a mental halt. The idea that someone knew what Dream was doing, planning, plotting, was thrilling but also near impossible. Sapnap and George couldn’t figure it out, and they were his best friends once. How could Niki, who as far as he had known had never even talked to Dream before today, have figured it out?

“What is it?” He asked eagerly. Niki turned to him with a bitter smile. 

“Family,” she said simply.

Sorry, what.

“You...think he’s doing it for family?” Tommy asked skeptically. Niki nodded. “Why?”

“Think about it,” Niki said, a glint in her eye. “Everything here was calm, and peaceful right? Close family. Until you joined, caused chaos, and started wars. Breaking the family.” She gestured as she spoke, movements getting more and more erratic. “He sees you as a threat, because you and Wilbur started the country. Pulling people away from his own.”

Tommy nodded slowly, mind working. “Was...was that what exile was then? Trying to separate me? From everyone else?”

“Exactly!” Niki cheered. “You draw strength from the people around you, and how they follow you! So he took you away from the people!”

“Dear god, Niki you may just be right!” Tommy said, a smile of his own on his face. Niki patted him and the shoulder and stood up, grandly gesturing to the gaping creator.

“He’s dead set on destroying L’Manburg because of how it’s taken everything away from him! And! And!” She seemed almost like a different person, nearly crazed at the information. Tommy didn’t blame her, it was exhilarating to finally realize an enemy’s motivations.

“When he realized that wouldn’t work, he made himself into the worst person ever! Because if he-“

“Wait what? Hold on Niki, go,back and explain that bit?” Tommy said, interrupting her rant. Her sharp gaze turned to him almost made him regret it. Sharp crackles of thunder boomed in the distance. Storm’s brewing. 

“Tommy, what’s one thing that happened when everyone ganged up on Schlatt? And...any conflict really.”

Tommy shrugged. “Fighting?”

She sighed. “No Tommy. People came together.” Oh, he got it now. “The worse it was, the more people. So…”

“...Dream became the ultimate villain to get everyone against him. Pushing even George and Sapnap away!” Tommy finished the thought excitedly, preening under Niki’s prideful gaze. And then he realized what he said. “...oh my god.”

“I feel so bad for him,” Niki whispered, dropping her arms. Tommy watched her. “He must feel so alone.”

“He kinda deserves it if he’s going to act like that,” Tommy pointed out. “If he plays the villain, he’s going to be treated like one. Niki shrugged. 

“It’s still sad Tommy. He still is a victim. He’s dealing with consequences he brought down on himself, to help others.” Tommy was about to nod along before bringing up the point he’s a villain when he suddenly realized something. 

“Wait, how do we know this is the right reason?”

“You know how I said I talked to him?” Tommy nodded. “He came to me a couple nights ago. He was hurt, badly, and needed supplies. All he wanted was supplies. No human help. He offered to pay me back as soon as he could. I denied that, took him inside, and dressed his injuries.”

“Why?”

Niki looked at him with disgust. “Because it’s the right thing to do. As one human to another.” He shrunk back and her glare softened. “Sorry Tommy, but just because bad things have happened, it doesn’t mean we should continue them.” Oh. “And he was in a bad place. Mentally, not just physically. I had to keep him from hurting himself several times.” She said all of this so casually, like it was normal. And here it probably was. “Kept mumbling about how by trying to fix it, he was breaking it. And this fits that, does it not?”

Tommy nodded. “So...what do we do? Tell Tubbo?”

Niki looked at him closely. “So he can do what? Hurt him? Kill him?”

Tommy shrugged. “I guess. I mean, it’s not like-“

“No.”

Tommy stopped then looked back at the pinkette. “I’m sorry...what?”

“You heard me,” she snarled, suddenly viscous. Tommy felt like he had trod upon something precious but had no idea what it was. He tried to back up, but if you don’t know what you’re doing wrong, it’s hard to fix it. 

“Niki? I...I don’t know what you want. He’ll probably be out into prison if that helps. Sam says there’s something there called Pandora’s Vault, sturdy enough to hold even Dream in there-“

“NO!” She yelled again. Tommy scooted away from her, careful not to slip. “I don’t want him in prison! I want him to come back! To his family!” Tommy couldn’t help it, he rolled his eyes. 

“His family is gone,” he said bluntly. Niki’s eye twitched. “He pushed them all away. They don’t want him any-“

She growled. Tommy stopped speaking. When she continued her speech, he listened. 

“We’re not gone,” she said slowly, looming over him like an enraged goddess. Tommy could dimly remember Techno warning him about pissing off gods. And how you shouldn’t do that. Oops. “We’re here, and we miss him. The real him, not this persona he wears just to be hated. The person you’ve made him to be.” She hissed out the words, throwing them like knives. And they hit hard. 

“What!” He cried out, backing away again. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Still avoiding consequences even now!” She screamed, sounding heartbroken. Tommy blinked and slowly stood, trying not to provoke her farther. He glanced down at the ground, seeing people milling around. Eh, at least there’s that. Then he tried to focus more on the actual problem here. Niki, and her going crazy. She’s calling herself his family, she’s really upset over this-no shit honestly...what relationship does she have with Dream again?

“Why-why are you so upset over this?” He yelled back. The wind picked up, whipping around them. Shit, this high is not a good place to be right now. 

“He’s my son!” 

I-

What?

“Aren’t you a lesbian? With Puffy?” Tommy blurted out and Jesus, he needed to learn to not say everything he thought.

“He’s adopted,” Niki deadpanned. Okay, that makes more sense. “And I failed him. The entire point of me taking him in was keeping him safe and happy. And. I. FAILED.” The woman was screaming, though in general or at him, Tommy didn’t know. “I hurt him! I left him!” She spun around, hands in her hair which was coming loose, pulling at her scalp. Tommy had a sudden flashback of 

“-don’t you see Tommy? They’re not on our side!” Wilbur screamed, the noise echoing off the walls. Tommy flinched away, feeling actual fear trickle down his spine. “They’ll throw us away at the slightest hint of a better power! WE’RE NOTHING TO THEM.”

“YOU’RE WRONG!” Tommy screamed back. Wilbur jerked his chin towards him, looking unhinged. 

“Am I? AM I? THEY CHASED US! RAN US OUT OF OUR OWN COUNTRY! THEY! DON’T! GIVE! A SHIT!”

Tommy went to sleep that night crying, trying not to think. Not think about how Tubbo didn’t follow. How he was sleeping on rock because of Schlatt. How Dream the manipulative bastard probably saw all of this but left them alone. 

How he was alone with an insane man and that scared him more than anything. 

Niki screamed, a cry of pure pain and anguish. Tommy flinched back, before turning and running as fast as he dared on the grid. Footsteps sounded from behind him spurring him on. Tommy gulped, praying now wasn’t the time his luck gave out. 

“If he can’t fix the problem, then I will. Goodbye Tommy Innit.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...comments please? First work, I know I don’t know what I’m doing. But reviews would be nice! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
